Closer
by IndieRa
Summary: another sasukexsakura fan fic.. this one's inspired by the song "closer" by ne-yo... hope you like it!


This one's inspired by the song "Closer" by Ne-yo.. I find the song really sexy!

**NOTE: **Character's are from Masahi Kishimoto's "Naruto"

--

Sasuke walks into the doors of a local pub in Konoha... The lights were flashing to and fro.. The music was pumped up to it's level giving everyone an upbeat energy._ "Sasuke!"_ an oranged-haired man shouted his name from one corner of the pub, waving at him and giving a sign for her to join them. He slightly smiled and walked towards them.  
Naruto was with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee... His friends greeted him and offered him a seat. He gladly accepted it and join there drinking session.

_Naruto: So Sasuke, what brings you here? Are you with someone?  
Sasuke: Uhh.. no...  
Naruto: Hmmm... What decided you to be here?  
Shikamaru: yeah, I know you don't like partying with all this crowd.  
Sasuke: uhhmm.. errmm... Nothing really... I just wanna try something new.. That's all._  
(He replied with a sudden sweat at the back of his neck. Making sure they won't notice his real intentions..that was to see her..)  
_Chouji: Why don't we drink to that! Everybody had a toast of there glasses filled with beer._

He became silent..He always was, as he was listening to his friends jokes and pranks.  
He slightly laughs with them, maintaining his cool and calm reserved. After a minute or two,  
he turned his head towards the center of the room. Looking at the familiar faces strutting there stuff on the dance floor. Then as the music goes, someone caught his eyes.

_/Turn the lights off in this place _

_And she shines just like a star _

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are/_

His eyes narrowed examining the lady with pink locks. Her hair was about mid-length now and she had a soft fringe of bangs on her forehead. She was wearing a white shirt hugging her body,  
exposing her nice and fit abs paired with really short shorts. She wore danggling earrings and thin loop bracelets around her wrist, accentuating style with every move she made on the dance floor... It was her.. Sakura.. He hasn't seen her in weeks, because of his busy mission schedules..

_/Turn the music up in here _

_I still hear her loud and clear _

_Like she's right there in my ear _

_Telling me that she wants to own me _

_To control me.._

_Come closer.../_

She stared at her in awe and thought to himself, _"Kami, you're so dAng hot!"_ Sakura was now surrounded with men as she danced and grined with them. Sasuke sent piercing glares at the men that were arround her, giving them signs to back off. Then Sakura looked around and saw his onyx eyes staring at her. He gave a wink and waved at him, asking him to join her.

_/And I just can't pull my self away _

_Under her spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop...  
_

_And i just can't bring myself no way _

_But I don't want to escape _

_I just can't stop.../_

He was simply drawn towards her beauty, and joined her as they exchanged hi's and hellos. Sasuke was not a natural dancer, but that night he enjoyed it..with her. There bodies got closer and closer as they bumped and grined. sasuke's hands were on her hips feeling her every move, as Sakura's arms waved to the beat.

_Sakura: I didn't know you have interest partying out?  
Sasuke: I don't.  
Sakura: Then why are you here? Sasuke: uhh... I thought you'd be here, so I just took the risk.  
Sakura: You wanted to see me!  
Sasuke: no.._

Her eyebrows narrowed and pulled back a bit, as she tried to remove his hands around her hips.  
Then she said, _"Look, if you wanna piss me off just..._"  
Sasuke pressed his finger unto her tender cherry lips, before she could even finish speaking,  
and said... **_"I don't just wanna see you.. I wanna be with you.."_** Then he slid his fingers raising her chin and pressed his lips unto hers and kissed her.. The pink-haired kunouchi, was shock but it only took her a second to kissed him back.

_/I can feel her on my skin _

_I can taste her on my tongue _

_She's the sweetest taste of sin _

_The more I get the more I want/_

Then Sakura broke off there sweet kiss, and said _"Nice move Uchiha!"_ with a teasingly flirtatious look.Sasuke smirked and pulled her out of the dance floor, pinning her on a wall where the lights could reach them halfway.

_/She wants to own me_

_ Come closer... _

_She says come closer.../_

His hand was pushing against the wall, while the other one was holding her body. **_"You're mine now.."_** He whispered in her ear, and kissed her neck. Sakura closed her eyes in satisfaction and whispered **_"I've always been yours.."_ **Sasuke broke off , and smiled at her giving her a sweet peck.. _"What do you say we chill at my place tonight?"_ Sasuke asked, in a sexy tone. Then Sakura, caressed his fine chest as her eyes went down with it..Then she looked up at him, staring at his onyx eyes _"I'd love too!"_ Then the couple went on there way..

_/And I just can't pull my self away _

_Under her spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop...  
_

_And i just can't bring myself no way _

_But I don't want to escape _

_I just can't stop.../_

**-END-**


End file.
